Los aretes de Mylene
by ximsol182
Summary: Por que Mylene siempre usa esos aretes?


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no me pertenece

**Pareja:** Shadow/Mylene

_

* * *

_

**_Los aretes de Mylene_**

_Ella había sido su única amiga, desde los 11. Y para ella, él también lo era. Ella era intimidante y seria. Era más racional y pensaba con la cabeza fría. Él era más emocional, se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, sonreía siempre y todo lo hacía para hacer feliz a Mylene._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que el lloraba y sufría. Todos se burlaban de su cabello blanco, ojos rojos y sobre todo de su larguísima lengua. Hasta que Mylene lo rescató...porque le daba pena ver a alguien tan miserable y débil. Y ella odiaba a los débiles. Y por alguna razón él lo interpretó como un signo de amistad._

_Y se hicieron amigos_

_Los mejores amigos_

_O al menos para Shadow Prove era así_

_Un día ella le dijo que estaba harto de verlo llorar cada vez que era maltratado. Le dijo que se defienda. El no sabía como. Con ella podía ser el mismo, reír, decir tonterías y sacar la lengua a todo. Pero con los otros no. _

_Entonces a ella se le ocurrió_

"_O porque no te ríes de todo? Después de todo no eres más que un payaso"_

_La "grandiosa" idea de que él se ría de todo, como método de defensa_

_Lo decía de broma, pero Shadow lo tomó al pie de la letra. Mylene llegó a arrepentirse, porque ahora era más odioso que antes. _

_Pero a Shadow le gustó el resultado_

_Un día cayeron unas extrañas cartas del cielo. Luego en la Tierra se inventó un juego con esas cartas y esferas, llamados Bakugan. La moda llegó a Vestal. Días después Mylene consiguió un bakugan llamado Elico Aquos. Ella era una poderosa peleadora, así que esta esfera azul se le presentó un día y fueron compañeros. Shadow era débil y no consiguió nada. Solo mediocres y débiles bakuganes de atributo Darkus…_

"…_.que no hablaban en lo absoluto! Como es posible! Soy tan fuerte como tú, Mylene!"-chillaba el, muerto de la ira, mientras sacaba su lengua_

"_Tú eres débil. Siempre lo has sido, Shadow"_

_Se pelearon por varios días. Luego Shadow quiso disculparse. Sabía que Mylene era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse. Así que él lo hizo. En el camino se encontró con un escaparate con unos hermosos pendientes. No eran unos pendientes cualquiera. Parecían tridentes y tenían forma de "M". Shadow sonrió. Era perfecto!. Se los podría regalar a ella y así aceptara sus disculpas. Él no era del tipo romántico ni nada por el estilo. Es más, era un payaso. Pero le gustaban esos pendientes…Se verían tan bien en Mylene. Tenían la "M" de su nombre y parecían tridentes, del mar, agua, del atributo Aquos._

_También eran baratos. Con la cajita en las manos corrió hasta la casa de ella. En el camino se encontró con sus compañeros de colegio. Y no venían a nada bueno. Eran los que solían molestarlo._

"_Pero miren quien está aquí!"_

"_Es el niño raro con lengua de perro!"_

"_Ahora no, idiotas, déjenme pasar"_

"_Te haces el valiente desde que estas con Mylene? Esta vez ella no está aquí para salvarte, estúpido"_

_Lo derribaron fácilmente y todos se le tiraron encima. Lo golpearon hasta el cansancio. Él le prometió a Mylene no llorar más, así que empezó a reír histéricamente con su lengua a ver si así lo tomaban por loco y escapaban. Esta vez no funcionó. Le escupieron en el cabello blanco para ver si "es que se lo había pintado con tiza". Le jalaron la lengua para "ver hasta donde se estiraba" Incluso uno de ellos, mas avezado, trato de reventarle los ojos con una rama "a ver si eran rojos porque estaban llenos de sangre". Entonces uno de ellos reparó en la caja que tenía Shadow en las manos._

"_Pero que traes ahí?"_

"_Si, Prove! Déjanos ver!"_

"_Ya cállense, idiotas! Tengo que entregarle esto a alguien"_

"_Pues te golpearemos hasta que nos enseñes que diablos tienes en esa caja!"_

_Los golpes, palizas, insultos y escupitajos llovieron por unos minutos más. Finalmente se cansaron de golpearlo y se fueron. Ya no era divertido golpear al que no se defendía, se reía así y encima no abría las manos para enseñar o que tenía en esa caja. Todo había ocurrido a unas cuadras de la casa de Mylene. Ella lo había visto todo. Con su cara de "no me importa" pero con un poco de preocupación por su amigo._

"_Caramba, Shadow! Otra vez te golpearon esos imbéciles?"_

"_Mylene!" sonrió el menor, ignorando el dolor de las heridas_

"_Te estaban golpeando por esa cosa que traías ahí…Que es eso?"_

_El abrió la caja para ella. Los pendientes estaban ahí. Brillantes e intactos._

"_Que puedo decir…La vida es más divertida contigo así que te compré estos aretes para que seamos los mejores amigos de nuevo. Siii!" gritó el, emocionado, mientras sacaba la lengua_

"_Por esta chuchería es que te dieron una paliza? Para entregarme esto? Si serás idiota!" grito ella antes de marcharse con la caja._

"_De nada!" gritó el, sonriendo, mientras la veía marcharse._

_Sabia que le habían gustado_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_FIN_**

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Esta pareja ya me esta cayendo mejor...Y lo d q Mylene tenia ya a Elico antes de ir a los Vexos...Piensenlo un poco! Elico hablaba y no era un Bakugan mecanico. Definitivamente ella lo tuvo antes de unirse a los Vexos. Shadow solo tiene a su copia barata de Hydranoid y a su MAC Spider (que de spider no tiene nada XD), ambos mecanicos. Es debil. Este fanfic tambien es (junto con mi otro fanfic **The Simple Art of Desensitization**) una forma de explicar porque Shadow anda riendose de todo como loco...ademas se ve que le tiene total confianza a Mylene...Tal vez la proxima haga un fanfic Shadow/Mylene/Volt (el MylenexVolt es canon! Miren el ep 46)

Porfa, manden reviews!


End file.
